Star Wars:Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: Thomas's memories between good and bad. From past to the present of his teen and adulthood years. Note: I putted Rated: M just in case though. CH.8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories**

**Ch.1**

_**Nightmares**_

**Night had fallen over The Villains League at New York, Thomas is sleeping but he keeps grunting and groaning about something. **

"_**You can't escape from me this time son." The male voice hissed**_

**Thomas is running from something but he trip over broke his left leg, yield in pain. He turn to face and see the unfamiliar figure. The man in the mask gave him a dark chuckle.**

"_**STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Thomas shouted**_

**The man didn't say anything he raised his hands and shoot out the Sith Lightning at Thomas and he yelled at pain screaming his life, begging it to stop.**

"_**AAAAHHH!" Thomas cried**_

**Thomas woke up in shock of horror in his face and breathed heavily. **

"**Are you alright?" The female voice asked. Thomas turned and notice the female Bottle-Nose Dolphin who's sleeping next to him, she looked at him worrying. **

"**It's a nightmare Shela, it is horrible!" Thomas said and he starts sobbing, Shela pets his back shushing him gently.**

"**There there, it's only a simple nightmare." Shela said patting his back. Thomas sniffed and stares at her.**

"**You really think so?" He asked.**

"**Yes, no nightmares can't hurt you." Shela said. Thomas sighs and sniffed then placed his head on her chest. She pats his back for a bit and comforts him. After a few minutes of comforting him, his eyes suddenly falling asleep and then he's finally asleep. Shela looked at him with awe then kissed him in the forehead. And then she fell asleep.**

_**Sweets**_

**Thomas is very angrily that he can't have any sweets. Most of Blowhole's minions and his members, included Jack, Aporia, ****Johnathon, Martha, Joshua, Astzelur, and even Shela hide them from him so he can't have any. He looked up and looks at the kitchen shelf and closed his eyes to use the Force to look and see to find his sweets. He notice two Potato Chip bags and sees a jar of sweets. He found it! He grabs a chair and stand it in order to reach the door knob. And he carefully placed the chips down and grabs the jar excitedly. **

"**Yes… Yes!" Thomas said excitedly he giggled happily as he sats down his chair and eats them. After a while, Dr. Blowhole is entering the Kitchen as soon he saw Thomas eating the sweets. He gasped in shock; he rolled to him looked very upset. **

"**Thomas! Your mother told you not to have any sweets!" Dr. Blowhole said pointing his flipper at the jar which is almost half empty. Thomas giggled innocently. **

"**Too late." He said. Dr. Blowhole sighs then slaps himself at his forehead. **_**"What am I goanna do with you?" **_**Dr. Blowhole thought.**

_**New Plan**_

**Thomas is in his control room bored to death, He had no evil plans to used against Skipper, the Republic, and the Jedi. He pounds his head on of the controls and rubbed his head. Clenched his teeth to ease the pain. The lobster came in witch is Red One. **

"**Why banging your head for?" Red One asked. Thomas looked at Red One with a sigh. **

"**I try to find out which plans I need to use to destroy and defeat Skipper but I completely ran out of ideas." Thomas said. Red One looked at him amusement. "Why would you go and maybe try out Doc's new weapon he made." Red One said with a suggestion. Thomas gave him a confused look. "To transport Skipper and the penguins to different time?" Red One said. "Its called Time Machine 3000, the new weapon he made like two weeks ago?" Thomas face widen with amazement. "That's an excellent idea!" Thomas said happily. Red One nodded with a smile and he left.**

_**Babysitter**_

"**But mom I can handle this myself, I got my minions and the lobsters to watch me." Thomas said. **

**Martha was Thomas's adoptive mother, she'd adopt him since his Father, 'Darth Baras' murdered his mother, Zash, during at the age of eight when they argue about his future, joining the Sith order and build his legacy. He was also adopted and saved by his Adoptive Father Joshua. **

"**Sorry son, but the last time we left you by yourself that you almost blow up your HQ." Joshua said. Thomas whines a bit. "But instead, we had a babysitter to watch you when we're gone." Joshua said. The door whooshed open and it appears to be Skipper and other three penguins: Kowalski, Rico, and Private.**

"**Mom, Dad what's going on?" Thomas asked. "Skipper…" he said, cast a hated glare.**

"**Thomas…" Skipper said. Also cast a hated glare. **

"**Now be good to each other, and Thomas, be less evil for now." Martha said. **

"**How long when you're going to be gone?" Thomas asked still facing skipper. "Well we'd be back till 8:30 PM." Martha said checking her watch on her left wrist. **

"**Hey Thomas, lets watch Avatar!" Kowalski said. **

**Thomas gave a sigh and face-palmed, his parents are going out, they give him a babysitter which is Skipper. This is going to be his worst night ever.**

"**Don't worry madam; we'll take good care of him." Skipper said with a lie. **

"**Okay then, remember Thomas, Behave!" Martha said and then she is gone. **

"**Crap." Thomas said muttered under his breath.**

_**Shela got stuck.**_

**Shela is minding her own business on her segway and going to use the bathroom, she sits down on the toilet, after a few minutes. She fall in and got stuck. She tries to get out but it's no use. She heard Thomas's footsteps running towards the bathroom, he gasps in shock. He helped her to pull out but after that, she falls on him after she got out. He placed her on the ground gently on her back.**

"**What the heck are you using the toilet for? You know Dolphins can't use Toilets!" Thomas said angrily. "You almost have me worry." He said after words. **

"**I'm sorry, but I really need to use it badly." She said sadly. Thomas sighs he knew Dolphins can't really use toilets like how other people do, but he remembers that when Kowalski tells him this back at Heroism league. A flash back plays which shows Thomas and Kowalski discus about something**

"_**Um Kowalski, I had a confused question, Does dolphins used toilets? I mean like we sometimes used it do we?" Thomas asked. "Well apparently no dolphins don't ever try. But they happen to get stuck sometimes when they fell in. And plus they really don't use it at all." Kowalski said while they are heading the library.**_** The flash back ends after a moment. He smiled after about that memory, he placed his hand on her wet flipper.**

"**You know, I also happen to get stuck sometimes. When I was small." Thomas said. She looked at him in amazement. "You have?" Shela asked.**

**Thomas nodded with a smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars and the Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories**

**Ch.2 **

_**Betrayal and a freak.**_

**Thomas is in the bathroom as he stare the Bathroom mirror he look at his reflection of his old self as he was at the age of 16. It fades and Thomas began to cry as he lowered his head down. He clenched his teeth in anger of remembering the names that they used to call him.**

"_**Hey Thomas! You're weak!" **_** The voices shouted in his mind.**_** "Loser. Freak. Coward. Traitor." **_** And there was a booming laughter in his mind. He raises his fist and punches the bathroom mirror disgust by his own reflection. The glass flies everywhere he looks at his bloody fist as he looked in shock. With all the sharp mirrored pieces on his flesh he'd stare at. He is crying, as the blood where spilled on the ground. He heard something coming from the outside of the bathroom. It was a female Bottlenose Dolphin, Shela as she enters the bathroom.**

"**Thomas, what are you…" But her words were stop as she notices his blooded hands with sharp mirror pieces on his flesh. She gasped in shocked. He turns his head, refuse to look at her. **

"**Thomas it's me, you can tell me what's wrong." Shela said as she rolled up her segway towards him. She placed her flipper on his shoulder as he felt it. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" Shela asked. Thomas spun his head around in anger.**

"**What's wrong? You knew what's wrong Shela? Everything! Look at me! I am a freak whose have nothing to love! And people hated me after my betrayal!" Thomas exclaimed angrily. **

**Shela was shocked of hearing this and she is grabbing the first-aid kit and taking the sharp pieces off from his hands. **

"**You're not a freak; you're just a special Human I've met." She said still taking the mirror pieces off from him.**

"**Yes I am! Look at me! What kind of Human like I am who had betrayed the Republic? Me! ** **A deformity! No one will never loved me!" He shouted angrily. He watches Shela ****dabbing peroxide on his**** hands and****shela began to place the ****wrapped bandages around his hand.**

"**You're not unloved honey. I'm right here and I'll always love you no matter what." Shela said placed her flippers on his wrapped hands. Thomas sighs as he looked his wrapped hands. He falls to the ground as he lay on his stomach cries over his hands. Shela sighed. Shela pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back in comfort as he clenched his tear eyes to her chest.**

"**Shish, I'm all right here. It's okay. You're not a traitor or a freak. I'm all right here. It's okay." Shela cooed rubbing his back gently. She watched him as he pulled away from her chest in order to wipe his tears off.**

"**You've meant it Sh-Shela?" Thomas asked still crying. Shela nodded to him.**

"**I do. I'll always love you Thomas. You're neither a freak nor traitor." Shela said. Thomas looked at her eyes and placed his head on her chest again with a sigh. She smiled and continues to rub his back for comfort.**

_**Caughting Blowhole**_

**Thomas is in his room as he was bored to death, he looked and heard a strange music overheard from his room. He began to see where it came from as he leaves. And he enters Blowhole's room. He saw Blowhole who's holding a screwdriver as a microphone he was probably watching the most humiliating and hilarious thing he ever saw Blowhole do.**

**"I wanna know oh-oh, if you'll be my girl!" Blowhole sung, doing the must ridicules dance ever. "Hhheeyyy, hey baby! I wanna-" he stopped abruptly, noticing Thomas's presence. A squeak of embarrassment escaped from the evil dolphin's mouth as he tossed the screwdriver away. "How long have you been here?" he cried.**

"**Long enough." Thomas said with a sly smile. And he sniggers. "**_**This is so embarrassing." **_**He thought. Dr. Blowhole blushed and grinned.**

"**Tell anyone I'll boil you!" He threatened. Thomas rolls his eyes.**

"**Yeah how?" Thomas asked. "What are you goanna do? Smacked me with your tail?" And he burst out laughing. Blowhole grinned and Thomas is laughing really hard until a loud smack hit his face.**

"**Owa!" Thomas cried. He got smacked by Blowhole's tail as he rubbing his smacked area.**

"**Serves you right." Blowhole said.**

_**Babysitter (Part 2)**_

**Thomas is sitting right next to Private and the other three penguins and Shela as they are watching James Cameron's Avatar film.**

"**psst Rico, put the dynamite in Thomas popcorn." Skipper whispered in Rico's ear. Rico laughed manically. Rico throw up and lit the dynamite and tossed it to Thomas pop corn and he grabbed a bit of handful of popcorn he missed it after words.**

"**Dang it!" Skipper muttered under his breath. **

"**Here's some popcorn shela." Thomas said as he hands it to her as she retrieves it.**

"**Thanks." Shela said. She takes a couple of the popcorn and the dynamite is in her flippers. **

"_**Oh no…" **_**Skipper thought as his face widen in fear. Boom a loud explosion heard and smoked on Shela's face. She coughed **

"**What the-"Thomas said as he looked and saw shela covered in smoke on her face. **

"**Who placed the Dynamite on my Popcorn?" Shela demand angrily. Rico point his flipper at skipper. Skipper gulped. Shela smacked him by her tail.**

"**Ow…" Skipper said.**

_**Bad word**_

**Thomas is very angry as he passes by Shela and Jack.**

"**Son of a *CENSORED*" Thomas muttered under his breath. Both Shela jumped and so does Jack as they turn their heads to his.**

"**Thomas!" Shela shrieked **

"**That's not cool!" Jack cried.**

"**What?" Thomas asked. He got smacked by Shela's flipper. **

"**Ow…" he said rubbing it. "What was that for?"**

"**You said a foul word!" Shela said.**

"**You totally said the B word." Jack said.**

"**ooohhh, oops." Thomas said.**

_**Gaming **_

**Thomas was in the living room as Shela watches him playing Battlefield 3 game in Xbox360 she still hate videos games but she watches him instead.**

"**Die French scum!" Thomas exclaimed. Shela rolls her eyes as she watches him killing some other players in the game during PvP. He grabs the knife and stab one of them in the neck as the blood spilled out. Shela tries not to puke as she covers her mouth with her flipper. **_**"I can't believe how you Humans like that kind of stuff." **_**Shela thought still holding her flipper on her mouth still not puking.**

_**September 2012 Banlist(Yu-Gi-Oh!) **_

**Thomas hates how the banlist changes the game every time most the cards are always hits the banlist. First of few things he hates the today's banlist is Rescue Rabbit is at Semi-Limited and Tour Guide is at Semi-Limited, Future Fusion is banned. Brionic is banned. He really hated it. But at least he sometime likes the few changes from it witch now the players can now hold 2 Mirror Forces now witch can be useful. Having three Magic Cylinders, this can be useful for burn decks. He sometimes like it and hates it but it's the way game does when each March and September changes the banlist. **


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories

Ch.3

_**Calling blowhole a geek**_

"**Blowhole, you're such a geekest dolphin I've ever met!" Thomas said pointing his finger at blowhole in front of his face.**

"**Don't you dare call me that and I'm not a geek!" Blowhole sneered angrily as the two villains cast a death glare at each other.**

"**Yes you are! I watched you keep working science all freakin day and night and you always look like Kowalski!" Thomas said.**

"**Well for your information **_**human,**_** I heard most of your other minions told me that you're a bookworm who always loves to read!" Blowhole said angrily. Thomas gasped in shock on his face in anger.**

"**Don't you dare call me that again bottlenose!" Thomas shouted angrily. The two growl each other and they turn their heads away and humph each other.**

"**Geek." Thomas said, cursed under his breath.**

"**Bookworm." Blowhole said. They both walk away.**

_**Getting sick during winter times**_

**Thomas is in his bed right next to Shela the female bottlenose dolphin who is right next to him, he suddenly open his eyes and started to cough. Shela start yawning as she notices Thomas who got a bad cough.**

"**Thomas are you alright?" Shela asked him as she placed her flipper patted his back to make him feel better.**

"**Shela what month *cough* is today?" He asked. Shela went up to her segway and look at the calendar at the wall and notice is December.**

"**Today is December my love." Shela said as she looks at him with a worrying expression look.**

"_**I might get sick very soon."**_** Thomas Thought. He coughs again as he tries to cover his mouth, and she sat down his bed again and patted his back.**

"_**Poor thomas." **_** Shela thought sadly.**

_**Babysitter (Part 3)**_

**Both Martha and Joshua return home happily, they both looked at Thomas who was passed out laying on the couch and saw shela comforting their son with a soft humming. Gently rubbing his forehead. They both looked at the four penguins who are watching a movie which is saving Private Ryan is on. The four penguins turn off the computer-like TV as they turn and notice Martha as she approaches Skipper.**

"**Thank you for watching our son tonight skipper." She said.**

"**Not to mention it." Skipper said. He glanced over Martha and saw shela who is still comforting Thomas and cast a hated glare, despite their past, he know Thomas did betray the republic long time ago. But even though this time, he's different. He sighs instead no longer cast the hated glare toward his old student. He and his fellow men gave Martha a nod and walk passed Martha.**

"**Anyway thanks for the stay." Martha said as the four penguins began to leave. Skipper stopped dead and turns to her and nodded. He left without another word. Martha smiled and turns to shela. Shela looked at Martha and Joshua for a bit and she gave them a smile.**

"**I'll take your son to bed." Shela said cheerfully. **

"**Be our guest then." Joshua said in agreement, she gave them another smile and offers them a little help to carry him. After ten minutes of carrying him to his bed, shela tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead. She gave Thomas a satisfying smile and sang softly to his mother's lullaby song to him.**

_**Ocean's help with loving Shela**_

**Ocean who was a female bottlenose dolphin who had a rare pink skin and also had a violet eyes. And she is also jack's girlfriend and Thomas's friend, Ocean who was watching Thomas and Shela discussing about going out together tonight. The two lovers nodded and shela left leaving Thomas alone in the living room. Ocean approaches to him; and he turn to her as she gave him a smirked look on her face.**

"**What is it Ocean?" Thomas asked her.**

"**I heard you two talking about going out together aren't you?" She asked him with a soft purr leaning on his chest. Thomas's face turn blushed a bit.**

"**Well um…" Thomas said nervously.**

"**You don't have to worry about it, I know all about it." She said still leaning on him. "I am going to teach you how to love her." She said with a very soft purr. Thomas's face was still blushed and gulped.**

"**H-how?" He croaked nervously. She gave him a devilish smile.**

"**First all you need to do is to give her a special day and spent good time with her." She said as she rubbed the human's chest gently.**

"**How'd do you know all about this?" Thomas asked her as the two sits down on the couch.**

"**I know many things on my travels." Ocean said and gave Thomas a long smile on her face, he gave her a blushed look and start thinking about what Ocean told him. Shela returns and notice Ocean who is leaning on thomas's chest, she cast a jealous glare at her. She cleared her throat as Thomas and Ocean look up at her. Thomas gulped as he quickly got up. Shela watched Thomas walking up to her and he turn his head towards Ocean, she gave him you know what to do look and then she wink at him. And cause Thomas's face to blush once more. And then, they were gone.**

_**Fear of spiders**_

**Thomas is walking to the kitchen and opens the fridge and suddenly there was a spider in the fridge and he jump out screaming. Shela came in and heard him screaming.**

"**What's wrong?" Shela asked as she approached to him.**

"**S-spiders!" He cried out pointing his finger at the spider in the fridge.**

"**Oh he's harmless." Shela cooed.**

"**No really please kill it!" Thomas begged. The female dolphin sighs with a frown, she look at the spider and grabbed a tissue and smash it. The spider dies afterwards. Thomas sighs in relief. Shela shakes her head.**

"**Will you ever control your fear?" Shela asked.**

"**I couldn't help it shela! I just hate them!" He said.**

**She sighs when she flipper-palmed her head. **

"_**Thomas what will you ever learned?"**_** Shela thought sadly.**

_**Adolf Hitler**_

**Thomas is watching some video footages of Adolf Hitler on YouTube and mostly on History . Hitler is a notorious figure in Human history And plus a chancellor of Germany and a evil dictator of the Third Reich. Shela enters his room and notice a strange human in the footage when they shout out 'hail Hitler!'**

"**Who was he?" Shela asked Thomas.**

"**Adolf Hitler, leader of the Nazi Germany and plus an evil dictator of his Third Reich." Thomas explained to the female bottlenose dolphin.**

"**Why is he supposed to be evil?" Shela asked.**

"**After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the****Weimar Republic ****into the****Third Reich****, a ****single-party ****dictatorship based on the a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism.**** His aim was to establish a****New Order****of absolute Nazi German****hegemony****in continental Europe." Thomas explained. **

"**Why did Hitler do that and why did Hitler also hate the Jewish people****?****" Shela asked. Thomas shrugged as he began to continue his explanation to Shela.**

"**A main Nazi concept was the notion of****racial hygiene****. On 15 September 1935, Hitler presented two laws—known as the ****Nuremberg Laws****—to the Reichstag. The laws banned marriage between non-Jewish and Jewish Germans, and forbade the employment of non-Jewish women under the age of 45 in Jewish households. The laws deprived so-called "non-Aryans" of the benefits of German citizenship." Thomas explained. "The Holocaust (the "**_**Endlösung der jüdischen Frage**_**" or "Final Solution of the Jewish Question") was organised and executed by ****Heinrich Himmler ****and ****Reinhard Heydrich****. The records of the ****Wannsee Conference****—held on 20 January 1942 and led by Heydrich, with fifteen senior Nazi officials participating—provide the clearest evidence of systematic planning for the Holocaust. On 22 February Hitler was recorded saying to his associates, "we shall regain our health only by eliminating the Jews" Thomas finished.**

"**That's awful." Shela said in shock of hearing this.**

"**That is long time ago, but many people at his time did not realize he was an Anti-Christ that was predicted by Nostradamus himself. He somewhat states he was very dangerous man and far times worse than the first one." Thomas said. **

"**How long it took him to kill the Jews?" Shela asked.**

"**It only took him 12 years." Thomas said.**

"**That is terrible! How can one simple human do this to his own kind?" She asked him. **

"**I had no Idea what is inside the man's head but yet, he did lose World War 2 after his greatest defeat." Thomas said.**

"**Just how did he lose the war?" Shela asked as she placed her flipper on her mouth.**

"**On 30 April 1945, after intense****street-to-street combat****, when Soviet troops were within a block or two of the Reich Chancellery, Hitler and Braun committed suicide; Braun bit into a****cyanide ****capsule and Hitler shot himself with his 7.65 mm (0.3 in)****Walther PPK****pistol. And Berlin surrendered on 2nd May. Records in the Soviet archives—obtained after the fall of the Soviet Union—showed that the remains of Hitler, Braun, Joseph and ****Magda Goebbels****, the six ****Goebbels children****, General Hans Krebs, and Hitler's dogs, were repeatedly buried and exhumed" Thomas said.**

"**Did other humans think he is still alive?" She asked. Thomas sighs in a moment.**

"**I ask the same thing but he couldn't live longer than ever but he stills an evil figure to us today. And he is a false messiah to his people and mostly a murderer." Thomas said.**

"**That is very thoughtful." Shela muttered. Thomas yawns for a bit. He was tired of having more conversation about it but he was really tired and his stomach began to growl.**

"**Well I got to go and fetch you something to eat okay?" She told him, she kissed him in the cheek and left.**

_**Busted, Making out with Ocean the Dolphin.**_

"**This is wrong." Thomas muttered under his breath. As he stepped in the pool with Ocean as she swam around him.**

"**Whats wrong?" Ocean asked.**

"**I just felt like; what if Shela saw this I mean she will be devastated, I just don't want to hurt her." Thomas said.**

"**Don't worry, she won't even know." Ocean said with a purr as she gently rubbed his chest. Thomas looked up at her violet eyes. **

"**You think so?" Thomas asked.**

"**Of course I am." She said. "And besides, no one will never know." Thomas looked at her again and gulped. She placed his back and his hands on the wall of the pool, as she moved her flipper down to his chest, to his stomach, and to the lower part of his body (not to mention his underwear is on). He gasped in shock when she touched that very sensitive area;**** He started shaking and closed his eyes and shaking his head in complete disbelief and horror.**

**She noticed him shaking, which made her frown slightly.**

**"You don't have to be afraid...it's actually quite pleasurable. And, I'm willing to show you." Ocean said with a soft purr. He looked at her and then she smirked and started to kiss his cheek and let her flipper continue to touch his lower region, wanting him to get comfortable and let himself feel pleasure, as well as get him excited. She smiled seductively at him and rubbed her body against his human body to get things started. She pressed her lips against his. He pulled apart and smiled at her. She returned the smile and kissed him again. She stuck her tongue in his mouth. Thomas perked up and felt a more so deeper blush appear on his face. He soon decided to relax and return the kiss to**** Ocean. She smiled evilly.**

"**My, you're such a bad boy." She said with a purr. Thomas didn't say anything but blushed deeply and nodded slowly. Ocean gave Thomas a evil smile and smirked**** seductively and pushed Thomas to have his back against edge of the pool. She smirked and got on top of him as she gave a wink. "Whatever you desire; bad boy." She whispered to him with a soft purr.**

**She kissed him, moving her flippers down to his inner body.**** Thomas ****moaned a little, liking the feeling how Ocean was giving to him. She smiled, guiding one of her flippers down to his private area. Thomas widen his eyes when he feeling that sort of sensation, he couldn't help it but smile in a daze. All these actions really make him feel like a man, a man that was about to make love to a woman. He began to rub her back feel it sensation from her, He felt her fondling him. Somewhat guiding her flipper gently around the area. He moaned in pleasure.**

**She smirked and soon started to kiss him again and very deeply.**

**He kissed her back. He could feel her tongue coming into his mouth once again; ****He felt his heartbeat increase and his body started to shiver in anticipation which he never really felt before until now. The instincts within him started to kicks in. He wrapped his human hands on her back up and down gently.****His thoughts of Shela, his adoptive parents, Jack, Aporia, Starkiller, Blowhole, his enemies, his minions, and most importantly of all: his original mother. And consequences flew out of his mind and were replaced of a human male instinct****. They pulled their lips away and then smiled each other. They began to press their lips again. But suddenly a male voice suddenly burst in shock of horror and anger.**

"**THOMAS!"** **A voice snapped.**

**The two pulled their lips away and looked noticing Dr. Blowhole saw them in the pool together, Thomas gulped. **_**"Busted" **_**Thomas thought. The evil dolphin motion towards them as Thomas got up and went out of the pool.**

"**I-I had to g-go now." Thomas said nervously. He quickly got his clothes but his underwear was still on. He past blowhole not looking at him. Blowhole cast a death glare at Ocean. She glared back. After a few minutes they left her.**

**Thomas and Blowhole where heading their way back to their HQ and Thomas did not dare to look at blowhole as Thomas still stare at the side walk. Blowhole stopped dead and so does Thomas he didn't dare turn his head to him. **

"**Thomas looked at me in the eye." He said angrily. Thomas slowly turns and stares at his friend's good eye. ****He never saw his friend this angry before and he sworn he saw a glow from his eye too, but he excused it. Thomas dropped his clothes and tears formed in his eyes as he collapse, to his knees.**

"**M-My male instincts just took over. I'm sorry****!" Thomas sobbed. Blowhole watched**** him silently and let the cool air pass them. He then gazed down and spoke softly, "You shouldn't let her do that such a thing...Imagine Shela and your parents would think and even Jack, even your own original mother." He said. When Thomas heard him saying that, and a sudden anger and rage coursed through him. The evil within his heart burst and he glared towards at Blowhole as his tears were now absent from the**** human sad eyes.**

"**Yeah, shela...She's always been there for me, and took care of me, But, my parents doesn't let me do what I want! I always have to follow my parent's rules and even when I'm not a grown up, Both shela and my parents grounds me like I'm a baby! I am not a little baby anymore! I'm an adult! And a male doesn't need scolding from his mother nor yours or anyone! Or let his friends control a human male's life! Things are going to change, and for my own benefit!"Thomas shouted angrily. Blowhole looked up at him and ****in**** shock and disbelief, "Y-You're speaking nonsense!" He said pointing his flipper at him.**

" **I am not! I'm getting so sick of being not careful and all! I don't need any protection from the Republic! Neither Jedi, Sarah, Skipper nor Shela or by anyone in the whole Galaxy! And not even you! Something needs to change!" He shouted even angrier.**

"**I**** know you're upset, but don't you remember that it is your parents who saved your life from the wrath from your abusive human father who tried to take you to join the sith order? Remember how Shela saved you and Jack from being killed by the shark from being killed when you first met her?" Blowhole asked him.**

**Thomas silenced for the moment thinking about what he said. It is true both his parents and Shela saved and protects him many times in the past but he needed to be stop protected. They must realize that. ****"****You're right...Shela did do such things to protect and take good care of me...But, that's no excuse of them treating me such a baby again! And even they have to accept that! And, she has to accept my decision making without her or my adoptive parents without giving me such punishments! They not even allowed doing that when I'm a full grown adult anyway!" He said angrily, he sat down and sighs.**

**Blowhole sat off from his segway and sits next him and He gave him a comforting lick on his left cheek.**

**"I know you want to stop them treating you like a little child, but they knew they can't keep you from growing up. And Shela just wants to keep that little boy they raised. Your parents are going to miss you when you leave. You just need to patient with your parents and Shela, like she is with you and me. She cares a lot for you." He said still giving him a comforting lick. Thomas sighs for a moment and thinking about what Blowhole said. He got up and so does blowhole and got back on to his segway.**

"**Blowhole, you're right on those concepts...But, at the same time, I have a feeling they would never let me go." He said ****as he holding on his clothes on his chest**** as they began to walk and head to their HQ.**

"**I**** do understand, but at least think about why their doing it. Sit down with her, talk to her.**** Even including your own parents. Talk to them about it." He said cheerfully.**

"**Fine." Thomas muttered.**

**Blowhole nodded with a small smile.**

"**Good, let's get you home and into bed. Shela is probably freaking out that you're gone." He said.**

"**yeah, she was right now." Thomas said. The two start to chuckle and continue walking.**

**At the HQ, Shela is pacing back and forth on her seqway who was panicking as she placed her flippers on her head and the door whoosh open quietly. Both Human and Dolphin appear in front of her own eyes. She gasped in amazement in relief.**

"**Thomas!" Shela cried.**** She launches her flippers around Thomas's human neck and hugged him. Thomas hugs her back.**

**"Look who I found sleep, walking."**** Blowhole said as he watched her hugging Thomas.**

**"Don't scare me like that. You had me so worry." she replied, and kissed him in the cheek.**

"**As you can see shela I'm fine, see?" He asked her, she looked at him and smiled in relief.**

**"I know. But I just can't help but worry about you. I'm so afraid of losing you." She told him and hugged him once more. **_**"Neither do I."**_** Thomas thought.**

"**Thanks for bringing him home blowhole." Shela said.**

"**It's nothing, but make sure if you keep an eye on him? Sleep Walking, gives me a creeps." He said, he left them as he headed to his room.**

**Shela and Thomas began to return to his room and she tucked him in. She smiled at him and sang his mother's lullaby song in a low hum. After eighteen minutes of humming and singing he was silently asleep. She smiled and kissed him in the cheek. "Sleep tight, my love." Shela whisper to his ear and she placed her head next to his and then she is asleep with a smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories**

**Ch.4**

_**Milk VS Coffee **_

"**Milk!" Thomas shouted.**

"**Coffee!" Joshua shouted as well.**

**Shela is watching both Thomas and Joshua fighting over their drinks and she sighs as the fight continues on.**

"**I SAID Milk!" Thomas shouted getting angrier.**

"**WELL I SAID COFFEE!" Joshua shouted even much angrier than his adoptive son.**

**Shela rolls her eyes and she began to grab and pour some water to her cup and drank it. She took a drink of it and exclaims and both Thomas and Joshua stopped fighting as they looked at her. They both look at each other for a moment and sigh. She prefers water other than the other.**

_**Bad hair cut**_

_**(Past)**_

"**But Martha I don't want a hair cut! My hair is fine the way it is!" The fourteen Year old Thomas shouted.**

"**You are getting your hair cut and that's final! And first of all, call me mother or mom Thomas." Martha said. Thomas whines a bit. She sighs as they both enter the hair cut store and they both take their seats waited for Thomas to have his hair cut. He crossed his hands very not happy.**

**The man came out from the door as he says next. Martha tapped her adoptive son's shoulder she could hear him groaning. He got up went in.**

**20 Minutes later, he got out and Martha gasped Thomas gave a confuse eyebrow look at her. She started to giggle and Thomas looked at the mirror who he had fortunately has a Mohawk. Thomas's face widen in shock.**

"**WHATTHE HECK HAPPEN TO MY HAIR?! I HAD LIKED A FREAKIN MOHAWK!" Thomas shouted in panic. Both Martha and the barber started to chuckle. Thomas groan as he tries to hide his hair from complete humiliated. **

"**This is embarrassing." He muttered.**

_**Teasing Thomas**_

"**Thomas and Shela, swimming in the sea, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Blowhole teased.**

"**No I'm not!" Thomas shouted in protest.**

"**Yes you are. I always saw you and shela swimming together and also kissing too." Blowhole said and he starts laughing. Thomas faced-palmed.**

"**Don't worry Thomas, he just jealous that he does not have a mate to love." Shela said cheerfully. **

"**I do have a mate once! But not everything goes plan." Blowhole yelled and spoke softly.**

"**Why?" Thomas asked. Blowhole shrugged.**

"**You don't want to know about it." Blowhole said.**

"**Let me guess, a harp seal or is it perhaps a penguin." Thomas said and he chuckle. Blowhole's face turns red. He rolled out grumbling himself. Shela gave a serious look at Thomas and he looked at her.**

"**What?" Thomas asked.**

_**Skipper, look a Dolphin! (Based off from Toy Story 1)**_

"**Hello Skippy." Thomas said as he walked up to him.**

"**Don't call me Skippy." Skipper said.**

"**Whatever. And one thing, what happens when you're not a real general who has nothing to give orders to his superiors? Thomas said. Skipper's face widens in shock.**

"**I am a commanding officer! Not a general!" Skipper shouted in protest.**

"**Fine, but anyway- SKIPPER LOOK ITS DR. BLOWHOLE!" Thomas shouted in panic. Skipper tries to look for him in panic.**

"**Where?!" He asked. But he heard Thomas chuckling and he collapse on his back as he started to laugh. Skipper grinned.**

_**Movie night with Thomas, Shela and Blowhole.**_

**Thomas, Shela and Blowhole were watching a movie tonight. But they had to be waiting for the night comes. Its 8:40 AM at midnight, they finally at the living room together, and so does Blowhole since he is invited. Thomas was in the movie section where other DVDs were at beneath his Xbox360 games. He looked most of them and finds nothing good; he found something caught his interest. He smiled and picked the movie for him, blowhole and shela to watch. He looked at them for a moment.**

"**Okay I found a perfect movie for us so that we can watch tonight." Thomas announced. Shela and blowhole looked at each other for a moment and return their heads to his as he continues on. "And for starters, the last movie we watched last month ago was about The Cove since Blowhole picked it by accident since both you and Shela where dolphins and that film might contain inappropriate scenes for you guys." Thomas finished and Blowhole raised his head and began to object.**

"**I fought it's a good movie to watch! And you humans are killing us Dolphins!" He shouted angrily. Thomas faced-palmed himself and he began to raise his angry tone at him.**

"**I would never kill a dolphin! And if you want really something scary Blowhole? Try walk in to your mother's room and see her having a make out with another guy! That's scary!" Thomas shouted. Blowhole however, widens his face in shocked of hearing this.**

"**My mother did what?" He asked in shocked. Thomas shakes his head a little, and he added.**

"**I'm just giving you an example blowhole, but it does not mean it just happens but just something example." He explained calmly. Blowhole gave Thomas a confuse eyebrow look. Thomas is looking at shela since she was right next to Blowhole. Thomas is still holding a movie on his hand and he revealed it to them.**

"**The movie we are watching now is Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief." Thomas Said. **

"**That might be interesting. Better than the Cove movie we watched." Shela said. Blowhole crossed his flippers and he gave a small nod. Thomas smiled he began to insert the disc to the DVD player and he was sitting right next to shela and blowhole. And the movie is on. Blowhole is hoping this movie is better than the one they watched.**

_**Lag**_

**Thomas is actually playing his Star Wars the Old Republic game he has on his computer, he's on PvP at Viodstar he's siding the empire and playing his Sith Warrior as a sith Marauder and he's a level 50 player. He's really good at PvP and he has two Black-Red lightsabers and wears a Dark Metallic grey armor similar to Darth Malgus's armor. **

**Thomas smiled as he kills a scoundrel and Jedi Sage players as he manages to kill them in one single strike. But suddenly his computer screen is suddenly started to go lag and he somehow moved slow. He grinds his teeth frustrated by this. He hated how his game got lag since he had a really bad internet connection since he had too many downloaded videos on his computer.**

"_**Stupid lag." **_**Thomas sneered as he got killed by a Jedi Knight with one hit. Thomas faced-palmed himself and the match ends as the Republic wins. He gave a small smile as he began to mutter something under his breath.**

"**Good match." He muttered.**

_**Thunderstorms **_

**Clash! The thunderstorms have appeared at New York, blowhole is whimpering, he somehow hated thunderstorms as much as Thomas also hate thunderstorms since he was little, he quickly awake and got on to his segway, he rushed to Thomas's room and he jumped on them. It caused both Human male and female bottlenose dolphin to wake up in alarm. They saw blowhole laying on them felt really scared as Thomas's anger rose.**

"**What the freak do you want blowhole? Do you know me and Shela are trying to sleep?" Thomas asked angrily. Suddenly the sound of the thunderstorm clashes as both Thomas and Blowhole suddenly got jumped by it. He found it out why blowhole was scared. Blowhole didn't get a chance to say anything but he continues to cry. Shela looked at him for a while and smiled; she began to pull blowhole for a comforting hug. Thunderstorm clashes again, this time Thomas got scared now. Shela sighs. She placed her flipper and also pulled him to a hug as well as the two boys crying while another flashes its lightning. She smiled a little.**

_**Kidnapped (Part 1)**_

**Thomas was in his room on his computer as he was on his Windows Movie Maker he had on his computer making some videos or perhaps watches some videos when he was bored. Shela, Martha, and Joshua were watching the computer-like TV as the news began to explain theirs a kidnapper on the loose. The three looked worried, the news were finished after a commercial break was on. They turn it off shortly as shela looked at Martha and Joshua for a moment as she began to say.**

"**Should we tell Thomas about this?" She asked. Martha who somewhat shrugged.**

"**I guess so." Martha answered firmly.**

"**Come on, he's a big boy and he can take care of himself! Besides, the kidnappers won't stand a chance against him since he was a Jedi." Joshua said rudely.**

"**How can you say that?" Martha snapped. "Do you want to lose our son to them? What happens if we didn't pay attention to Jonathan since we lost him to the Kidnapper while you are too busy playing World of Warcraft like some long time ago?" She asked angrily.**

"**Don't worry about him Martha; I'm sure he will be fine." He said.**

**Shela watches the two humans arguing each other and she sighs. She ignored them as she got on to her segway and go check on Thomas. Thomas is now on his computer watching Star Wars the Clone Wars episode 22 season 4, when Darth Maul is returned and he was watching the ending of it. The episode was over, he heard his door opens reveal a female bottlenose dolphin as she enters his room. She looked at him worried. Thomas rotates his chair and notice shela as she approaches to him.**

"**Thomas, there's something I must let you know and need to be aware of right now." She said in a worry tone of her voice.**

**Thomas looked at her for a moment, then he gave a nod so she could precede the explanation.**

"**Well." She began. "I was watching the news for a while but they warned us that there's a kidnapper on the loose. So I would advise you to stay here so he or whatever it is won't kidnap you. I'm really scared of losing you if that happens." Shela said spoke softly. Thomas on the other hand whose face is widen in shock.**

"**B-but I can't go outside and play dueling without my friends? That's not fair shela!" He shouted in his complaining tone. The female bottlenose dolphin watched him frown as he rotates his chair again with an angry look as he crossed his arms.**

"**I know it's not fair for you, but it's for your own protection and for your own good." She said cheerfully. He turned his chair and looked at her for a moment, then sighed.**

"**I understand." He said with a sad look on his face. Shela smiled. She kissed him in the cheek.**

"**Good, I'll let your parents know. And remember, don't go outside without asking any of us a permission before go playing with your friends okay?" Shela said. She watched him nodded a little and he rotates his chair once more and he plays a video of Star Wars The Old Republic trailer called Deceived when the Sith empire finally returns after 300 years of exile. She notices him watching it but she rolled out of his room. He waited for her to leave and then after half of the video he watched; it's time for him to go out dueling with Aporia. He didn't care what his parents or Shela said. He grabs his duel disk and attached to it on his left arm. Insert his Machine Emperor deck to his deck slot and he left his room. He was in his stealth mode since he learned about a few dark side powers so he can used for stealth mode and or other things to make his opponent to lose the fight. He was outside in front of his HQ he breath some air.**

"**I'll show Shela and my parents who's over protective." He muttered. He somehow notices a male human walking around trying to find something that is very important to him. The man notice Thomas and he looked at him back. He went up to him.**

"**Hi, I lost something very important of mine, can you help me?" The full grown adult asked him. Thomas looked at him for a moment then added.**

"**I would but my parents and my friend Shela wants me to be aware about the kidnapper that is on loose and they told me not go outside unless it's safe for me to go." He said. The man looked at him then added.**

"**It sounds like they are protecting you." He said. Thomas nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Yeah they just wanted me to be safe from something but they still don't realize I'm 21 years old. So they keep using that in order to protect me and I go like 'That's not fair'." Thomas said.**

"**I kind of agree with you." The man said. They looked at each other for a moment then said again.**

"**Well anyway, my name is Jessie." The man said assumed to be Jessie introduced.**

"**My name is Thomas." Thomas said with a greeting. They shake hands a little.**

"**I know we were strangers but now since we introduced to our selves. Can you help me to find something I lost?" Jessie asked.**

"**Sure." Thomas said. Thomas removed his duel disk out of his left arm and placed it at the corner of the front door. He began to walk and follow him. By the time Thomas didn't realize something is wrong, as they approach the strange looking black van. Jessie somehow notices the two figures open the door and ****grabbed him****. Jessie**** knocked him out by hitting him with head bud. He then tossed him into a black van. And then they drove off.**

_**Baths**_

**Thomas hates taking a bath but then he was taking care of by Shela since she was doing it by having Thomas taking a bath. Shela is placing soap on her flippers and rubbing it and then scrub his hair carefully not putting some soap on his eyes.**

"**Not to hard shela." Thomas said with a warning tone. She smiled a little.**

"**I won't." She promised. She smiled again for a while. Thomas sighs as he could feel her flippers gently scrubbing his hair. He calmed his mind and starts to think for moment; thinking about what mostly he wanted to do on this weekend. He smiled a little as his hair was scrubbed and decided to relax as he closed his eyes.**

_**Mama's boy**_

_**(Past)**_

**Thomas was in his room trying not to think what the other students from the duel academy and from the Jedi Order about calling him a mama's boy. But mostly Skipper, his old mentor on the other was a worst. They are still friends but it's just that he couldn't handle it.**

**Martha enters her son's room notice him having a sad look on his face. She sighs as she approached to him.**

"**What's wrong Thomas?" She asked him cheerfully. Thomas didn't say anything as he kept staring at the floor. She gave a sad look and sat down next to him. She pulled him into a hug and he hugs her back. She then sighed and smiled as she pets her son's back. She knew the answer: It's the same kids who were picking on him by calling him a mama's boy but he couldn't control his anger but all he could do is silence and didn't do anything about it. She on the other hand had a better way.**

"**Maybe I'll inform your Duel Academy principle and the Council knows that you're sick today so you won't be back to school after this week till it's settled." Martha said. The fourteen year old Thomas looked at her for a moment then nodded. She smiled and continues to give him a hug and comforting him.**

_**April fools**_

**Thomas loves April fools and he like it to torment his enemies and his former mentor: Skipper. He wonder what's he gonna do on next but a great idea came up in his mind.**

**He started go and pay a little visit to Central Park Zoo where his known enemy was lived. By that he notices them practicing their training or whatever it is there doing. He gave a smirked smile. He walk up to ****Kowalski and the penguins stopped froze as they sensed his presence.**

"**What do you want Thomas?" Skipper asked. He watched his former student as he smirked evilly; and he then stare at Kowalski. Kowalski on the other hand gave a confuse look on his face.**

"**Hey Kowalski, I got a letter from you know who." Thomas said.**

"**What from?" The genius penguin asked. Thomas gave him an evil smile and then.**

"**It's from Doris the Dolphin!" He said happily. Kowalski's face widens with happiness and he jumps in excitement.**

"**GIMME GIMME GIMME!" He said with a glee raising his flippers happily.**

"**April fools!" Thomas said and he started to laugh as then Kowalski looked sad and then raise his angry tone at him.**

"**That's not funny Thomas!" He shouted. While Thomas is still laughing his head off. He got Kowalski owned big time.**

_**Thomas turned himself into a Baby (Part 1)**_

**Thomas is walking the hallway. He then heard someone sigh he looked and notice the female bottlenose dolphin who sighed sadly. It was shela who was not happy today.**

"**Oh Thomas, I wish I could carry you as a baby calf. Holding you under my flipper." Shela said sadly. Thomas looked at himself at the moment. It's true since he was a full grown adult but it's nice to hear her saying it. He glanced over her as she notice her looking at the picture of himself as baby along with his original parents as shown inside from his dolphin necklace since Aporia gave it to him. He smiled and left her. He went to Dr. Blowhole's room and notices him building something and it was mostly **I**t was a square-shaped structure that was big enough to fit as much as twenty animals or humans if he wanted it to. It was fully made of the latest and strongest steel, the color of metallic green.**

**The front of the invention was two slide doors, tall and wide. The height was to be ten feet and nine feet wide. Both doors were hard bullet-proof glass. Yet, the glass was not clear to see the inner body of Blowhole's creation. Besides the magnificent slide-way doors was a small panel. It was filled with multiple color buttons, red, blue, orange and purple, and a small smooth blue and green screen on top.**

**Thomas was somewhat impressed by this new weapon or machine that blowhole created. He walked up to him and blowhole on the other hand who turned his head and saw Thomas as he walked up to him.**

"**What you build there?" Thomas asked. Blowhole smiled as he was glad to hear that question.**

"**It'll change anyone's age and also you can change into any kind of animal you want." Blowhole explained. Thomas smiled a little as continue to look at blowhole's machine.**

"**Are you gonna used it on Skipper?" Thomas asked. Blowhole on the other who nodded.**

"**Yes why?" He asked. Thomas went up to him.**

"**Well let's have a test run in case if it goes downhill." The human said. Blowhole looked at his human partner a little then starts to thinking about what he said.**

"**Why don't you start with me?" Thomas asked him. Blowhole's face widens as he hear this. But he then began to speak calmly.**

"**You, what for?" He asked.**

"**Just something for a test run okay?" Thomas said. Blowhole shrugged and he saw Thomas walked to his new machine and sit down as he watched him began to activate it. **

"**Any animal you want to be?" The evil Dolphin asked him.**

"**Nah, just my age." Thomas said.**

"**How old?" Blowhole asked.**

"**1" He said. Blowhole gave him an eyebrow look**

"_**Why is Thomas wants to be a 1 year old?"**_** Blowhole thought. He never seen a human baby before but it might be interesting to see. He pressed the button and he watched his partner to close his eyes and there was a beam of light shot from the machine and it surrounds him. **

**By now, smoke was cleared. Blowhole gave a worry look and notices a human baby who was sitting on his new machine he made and the baby looked at his small hands.**

"**It worked!" the 1 year old Thomas said happily. He got up and he look around since everything was a lot bigger then he was excepted. He began to take one small step but then he fell on his butt and blowhole was shocked. He rolled up to him to check to see if he's okay. Thomas groans a little try not to cry but he somewhat forgot how he was crying like this since he was a baby.**

"**I-impossible." Thomas said. He never except that most babies can't walk until they were older enough but now he has to learn to walk all over again. Blowhole looked at him for a while but the whooshed opens reveal to be Shela as she enters the room. She rolled up to blowhole but then she turns to unknown human baby. She gave a confuse look.**

"**H-hi shela." He said nervously. Shela looked at the human baby in shocked. How on earth did he know about her name? Her rage and anger somewhat had appear her as she shoved off blowhole. Blowhole landed on his back and watches shela picking up Thomas and shaking him.**

"**Who are you?!" Shela demanded.**

"**It's me Thomas!" He said. Shela gave an eyebrow look and look at him closely in his eyes. She then looked at him for a moment who somewhat didn't believe him.**

"**You're sure?" She asked. Thomas nodded. "Prove it then." She replied.**

**Thomas was unsure what he proved her but it's worth a shot.**

"**Don't you remember? You're the one who saved me and Jack from being killed by that shark ever since we first met. Remember how much you're afraid of losing me if something bad happens to me? Remember how you saved me from the darkness that it is inside me? He asked her.**

"**Stop." She said. Thomas and blowhole gulped and she gave an evil look on her face and then she let it go. She hugged the little baby and he hug back **

"**Oh Thomas, what you gone yourself into?" He heard her saying it as he nuzzles her chest. Blowhole was glad that Shela was not mad but she was now sad.**

"**I did this for you, I overheard you that you wanted to hold me as a baby calf and so I thought about it and so I asked blowhole to help me and I did this for you to make you happy." 1 year old Thomas explained. Shela looked at him for a moment.**

"**Oh Thomas, you make me much happier than I was now." Shela said as she hugged him. He then smiled, he was glad it worked and he was much happy as well. But then he started yawn since it's really passed his bedtime. Shela gave a awe look at the human baby and notice he's really tired. Blowhole mostly looked at her and smiled as well.**

"**I think someone who passed his bedtime." Shela cooed. She kissed Thomas in the head and she began to look at blowhole and smiled. She rolled out of his room and still holding Thomas on her flippers as she continues to take him to his room. By the time she enters his room. She placed the human baby to his bed and tucked him in as well her. She smiled at him. He wasn't an adult now but he's a baby again. She looks at him for one last time and then her eye shut and falls asleep. **

"_**Thank you blowhole." **_**Shela thought happily.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories**

**Ch. 5**

_**Darkness, Redemption and Love**_

**Thomas is felt badly for himself. He let the Darkness taking over his body after he joins his father; Darth Baras. He sits down on his bed. He placed his head on his knees as he closed his eyes and began to blame himself about for everything he had done. He hurt Shela with his anger and hatred towards her, but he couldn't forgive himself the way he had done to her. He caused pain inside her heart, but still after his redemption and but he was been saved by her love. He heard a door knock as his thoughts were disturbed. It was a female bottlenose dolphin entered his room: it was Shela. He looked at her for a moment and he lowered his head down in complete sadness. Shela gave a sad look, she sat down next to him. She placed her flipper gently touched his left shoulder. Thomas felt it, he looked at her again. Shela smiled at him. He returns the smile and they hugged. Thomas was glad to be home again, with the girl he loved; and the family he had forged. Perhaps the darkness inside his heart was still burns within him, but he still cares for his family and possibly Shela.**

_**Cake**_

**Thomas loves cakes, he usually likes them in chocolate better; compare to the other flavors. Shela on the other hand who had her own opinion about cakes but she still got confuse about different flavors. She sometimes likes them and dislikes them but she usually taste most of them ever since.**

"**Who ate my cake?!" Shela heard Thomas growled as he began to find the person who ate it. **

**Shela gulped, whoever ate his cake, punishments will be dealt with and/or someone is gonna die.**

_**Hacked by Dr. Blowhole**_

**Thomas hates getting hacked by Blowhole allot ever since like two weeks in a row. He growled himself as the picture of Dr. Blowhole appear to his computer screen.**

"**Uh uh uh. You forgot to say the magic word!" The picture of Dr. Blowhole said as he began to do a ridicules dance. Thomas's face turns red as he bit his butom lip. **

"**PLEASE! GOSH DARN IT! I hate his hacking crap!" Thomas growled to himself as he began to turn his anti-hacking system program on.**

_**Sneak out**_

_**(Past)**_

**Thomas was mad that he was grounded and he couldn't go to his friend's party. But he still had a lot of Jedi training to do and lots of homework as well. Martha didn't want her adoptive son to go any such parties alone but he's grounded anyway. Thomas lies down his back on to his bed as he stares at the ceiling. An evil thought came up to his mind.**

"_**Sneak out!" **_**Thomas thought happily. He got up and notice an unlock window door he lift it up and poke his head. He looked around to make sure no one is not around. He smirked. He got out and closed the window of his room. And he jumps off the Jedi Temple's roof and landed safely. He smiled to himself and he was disappearing into the shadows. If someone within the Jedi temple or his adoptive parents or even Skipper found out he was gone; he's really dead.**

_**Kidnapped (Part 2)**_

**Thomas woke up in a blink of darkness, he looked around. He began to felt a shiver rolling down through his spine. He sensed a cold coming from the area as he covered his shoulders. He shivers as he remembers something. It was Jessie who had betrayed him, he thought he can be trusted but Thomas was dead wrong. The flash back plays in his mind. He was with two other people who trying to get him in the black van but Jessie who grab Thomas and head budded him in order knock him out. The flash back ends, Thomas's anger raised up, but he let it go. He was now scared. He began to whimpering as his tears where poured down on his cheeks. He didn't want to admit that he was alone in the dark, but he was alone and felt scared.**

"_**I should've listened to Shela." **_**Thomas thought sadly as he began to cry.**

_**Meh**_

**Thomas was bored, while he was playing his PsP for his spare timing. Aporia went up to him.**

"**Hey Thomas." Aporia said greeted.**

"**Meh." Thomas said who was bored on his PsP. He was lying on his couch but he didn't saw Aporia as he paying attention to his game. Aporia shrugs as he takes it as a hey. He turns and walks away.**

_**Shocked**_

_**(Past)**_

**Martha was really shocked that her son, Thomas who had rebelled against the Republic. He was a fallen Jedi now. She didn't want to accept that, but she promised herself that she will take good care of him and protect him. But now she failed, the darkness had deeply consume her son, she still know that there was good inside him. She wishes she could yell at him. But she couldn't do it. She heard that Thomas is now exiled from the Republic and expelled from both Jedi Order and Duel Academy. She misses him dearly. She entered her now-son's-empty room; her eyes began to flowing with tears. She weeps her son's bed as she cries for him. Thomas who was now wondering in exile he had now where else to live, he had to fine his own place to stay and continued on for his conquest against the Republic. His true goals were to destroy the corrupt from within the Republic but he needs followers in order to help him. He needed an ally and someone that he needed to trust on. Thomas was in his tent as he stares his campfire, he knew who caused him lose his chance of deafening the Republic. The only one who was his friend and former mentor was now an enemy. He clenched his teeth in anger and rage.**

"_**Skipper…" **_**He growled to himself. His bitter hatred now towards skipper was now all his fault. It's all Skippers fault! He now wanted revenge.**

_**Love Helps**_

**Shela was helping Thomas to replace a broken light bulb. She handed the new one to him, he took it from her flipper. He smiled at her, she smiled back. Thomas was suddenly begun to lose balance from his stool table. He fell on top of his back. He groaned as he rubbing it, shela gasped. She went up to him to check to see if he was all right. Thomas looked at Shela. He gave a warm smile, she returns the smile. He got up to his feet. They now smiled at each other, they left.**

_**Trust**_

**Thomas is having a hard time to trusting people even his own minions but they however sometimes mess things up on his plans. He sometimes trusts Dr. Blowhole ever since he sometimes helps him for his new inventions he had to work on. He often to trust his adoptive parents and his adoptive brother: Jonathan by doing what's right and wrong things. The only one thing is Jack, a male bottlenose dolphin who sometimes like out of his league but they were still friends. Ocean ****a female bottlenose dolphin who sometimes flirts him a lot much lately but he didn't trust her. Shela is the only one he can rely on her. He loved her as much she loves him. They looked out for each other and protect one of another. Perhaps she is the only one that he can trust.**

_**Caught**_

**Thomas and Blowhole were watching a movie on his computer for a while, meanwhile blowhole's mother and shela, where gonna go fishing trip before they could get things started. Shela and Serena, Blowhole's mother. Where getting pack and start getting ready to leave. Thomas and Blowhole were going this trip as well but they were busy at that point. Serena finished packing and she look at Shela.**

"**Shela, I'll go and tell the boys that we were ready to leave." She told her. Shela nodded, watching her fellow bottlenose dolphin friend leaving. Meanwhile, Thomas and blowhole is watching a YouTube video, something caught their interest after the video was over. They check the related video section to see more incase before they leave. They click the video, once it's starting the two boys eyes widens with an eyed stare look at the video. Five minutes later, Thomas computer screen suddenly got froze; they began felt scared and panic at the split second. The door knock, cause them to jump, Serena enters Thomas's room. And look at the boy's panic looks, she gave an eyebrow look. **

"**What are you…?" But her words are stopped, she glanced at their shoulders and notice Thomas's computer screen got froze. This shows a video who was also frozed, showing a girl got her butt spanked by a guy. Both Thomas and Blowhole gulped. Serena's face turns red. She returns her head and gave an angry stare at them. Shela on the other hand later entered the room. She didn't know what's going on. But she looks over and saw the video as she gasped in shock. Thomas and Blowhole gulped again. Shela then also cast an angry stare at Thomas as her face turns red.**

"**Thomas, you are grounded for a month!" Shela shouted.**

"**And that goes to you blowhole!" Serena said finishing Shela's words. Blowhole's mouth dropped.**

"**I-it wasn't me! The Human made me watched it!" Blowhole lied as he pointed his flipper at Thomas. Thomas's face turns red in embarrassment. He turned noticing the two girls still cast an angry stare. But they didn't answer nor reply to blowhole's lies.**

"**We could tell your lying." Serena said. Blowhole gulped. Both he and Thomas are grounded for life.**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories**

**Ch.6**

_**Muffins and… Fish? (Past)**_

**Thomas is very hungry he hadn't eat any food in weeks as he going to get something to snack on, he saw skipper was grabbing some fish as he eats. Thomas blocked his nose despite the awful smell he can't stand. He went to the food stand and notice tasty yummy muffins are beside the hamburgers and carrots. Thomas smiled; he is about to grab some but as soon as skipper saw Thomas grabbing the muffin. He gasped; he jumps and snatches the muffin out of his hands. Thomas was angry at first, he looked at skipper with his angry glare at him.**

"**Skipper, why did you do that? I didn't eat any food for weeks!" Thomas complained.**

"**Don't you ever eat those muffins Thomas! There evil!" Skipper shouted. Thomas rolled his eyes a little.**

"**Oh bush you skipper, you're just jealous because you didn't try it yet." Thomas said as he began to grab another muffin. Skipper glared as he slaps it off from his hands again.**

"**Hey!" Thomas shouted.**

"**Trust me, they are evil." Skipper said. He watched Thomas sighed, in order to cheer him up. He decided to get some food for him, he grab a fish and toss it to him. Thomas caught by his hands. It was the fish. Thomas gags by the smell as he tosses it back to the table.**

"**I can't eat fish! They taste nasty!" Thomas exclaimed and whined. Skipper on the other hand, grabs it and began to give Thomas a look of his face.**

"**Thomas, you haven't even TRY the fish you just gonna eat the fish." Skipper said. Waving the fish in front of thomas's face. Thomas shudders.**

"**No thanks, I'm good." Thomas lied.**

"**C'mon Thomas, I know you want to eat the fish." Skipper teased.**

"**Oh right!" Thomas shouted. He took the fish from skipper's flippers and he looks at it in disgust. He began to open his mouth and took one bite. Once he does that, he swallowed it. He didn't feel any gag or Barthing up. He gave a large smile at skipper and he began to take another fish and ate it.**

"**They taste very good." Thomas said. "But a little bit raw but its taste good." Skipper smiled at Thomas as he watched him eating more fish. Two hours later, they felt exhausted they rubbed their tummies in a smile of daze.**

"**Thanks for the fish skipper, it taste really great." Thomas said happily.**

"**You welcome." Skipper said. They both look and stare at the sky together and smiled as they began to rest and closed their eyes for a nap.**

_**Naps**_

**Thomas was in his control room as he tries to figure out for his latest schemes he could use against the republic and the Jedi. But for certain he is resting right now, taking a nap. He usually hate taking naps when he's plotting against his known nemeses foe; Skipper. Shela mostly however, he couldn't stop thinking about her; she is a kind friend, and very beautiful. Despite her beauty, he always get distracted by her allot. And he dreams about her allot.**

**Elsewhere, Shela is begun entering thomas's control room she saw him passed out. She is a bit worried; she rolled up and began to check on him she heard him breathing. He is napping. She smiled at him; she began to pull a large blanket around him to keep him warm. She kissed him in the cheek softly.**

"**Rest well, my love." She whispered to his ear. She turned and left him.**

_**Darth **__**Plagueis the Wise**_

**Thomas is reading his book as he lies on the couch. Thomas likes to read books a lot when he was little. But this book however; was mostly tells a faithful legend, a legend that has been ongoing for years, the legend was transpired by an ancient Sith Lord named Darth Plagueis. Thomas was admired by him, he sometimes researches his history and before he rose to power. Eventually, there are some rumors that he can create life and save others from death. Thomas was amazed, he heard someone coming to the living room, it was Shela who was began to sit next to him. She does not know what book was he is reading about, but she began to say something as she cleared her throat.**

"**Thomas, what book are you reading about?" Shela asked Thomas. Thomas didn't notice her question; he put the book away as he began to start answering her question.**

"**Did you ever hear the Darth Plagueis the wise?" He asked. Shela began to shake her head. Thomas didn't even realize that she didn't even know this story but for him he knows it well.**

"**It's a sith legend, Darth Plagueis. He's the Dark Lord of the sith, so powerful and so wise. He could persuade the****midi-chlorians****to create life, and even save others that he cared about from dying." Thomas said. Shela didn't know there is such figure that could save others from death but from her father's point of view: Death is a natural part of life but no one cannot escape death.**

"**He could, save people from death?" Shela questioned. Thomas turned his head and felt remain silent and then, he added.**

"**The dark side of the force is the pathway to many abilities that some consider to be unnatural." He said.**

"**But then what happen to him?" She asked him who still quite understood little bit much of his meaning.**

"**He was became too powerful, but eventually there is something that he was afraid of was, losing his power. But eventually he did, he told his apprentice everything he know. But his apprentice: Darth Sidious kills him in his sleep. It is a bit ironic that, he did save others the he cared about from dying. But not from himself." He said. Shela felt silent, is it possible for her to understand it, but mostly however she does not yet sure if this story of Darth Plagueis was true but he did tell her it was only a legend. But not even the Jedi nor Skipper couldn't understand this story.**

"**Is it possible to learn this power?" She asked. The human began to turned to her answer and then.**

**Neither from the Republic nor the Jedi." Thomas said. Shela was again felt silent but the story itself was not yet real but it was a theory to him, but she however began to felt it was a bit real. She watched him continue to read his book were he left off and now she left him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories**

**CH.7**

_**Grades(Past)**_

**Thomas was in his Math class right now. He usually HATES math, because of algebra 2. He keeps failing every time and he had good grades on World History class like he had double A(s) and a passing grades on Computer Ed, and Film Productions. But some grades he had are not so great, some are Sophomore English, P.E., singing class and mostly Science. They are not his style or anything like that, but he keeps doing the best he could to make his grades better, but he sometimes a slacker and ditches P.E. He hoped that summer vacation is coming up soon. But then the bell rang, as all the students left and so does Thomas. While he is getting his stuff putting away but someone called his name.**

"**Thomas. Did you wrote this?" His math teacher asked.**

"**I didn't wrote that." Thomas protest. But his teacher gave him a dark grin look on his face as he shows the paper which shows Thomas writings as it spelled out: 'Math sucks.'**

**Thomas gulped a little. Many of the other students began to make a chuckle and whispers. Their math teacher gave a look to his other students. They stop whispering and chuckling as their eyes met his.**

"**I'll see you later in detention at launch, Thomas." His math Teacher Said. Thomas's face turns pink, and then his math teacher began too dismissed his students and included Thomas. He hates math big time, and then they left.**

_**Annoyed**_

**Thomas was in the living room, watching T.V. But Blowhole on the other hand who was doing his work in his room and still busy making his new invention. But suddenly a loud music began to burst throughout the hallway. The song was louder than he was expected but he began to cover his ears in frown. He began to scroll out his room and then he notice Thomas is listening to his music called, Unbreakable. Blowhole grinned at the human, as he began to pretend to play his guitar. Blowhole gritted his teeth; he began to pull the plug from the radio. When that happens Thomas didn't realize the music was stopped but still playing his imaginary guitar, but then blowhole began to rolled up to him and poke him by his stomach. Once that, he began to start too laugh and fell on his back. He stopped laughing as he rubbed his back.**

"**Ow…" Thomas muttered under his breath. Blowhole smiled in relief, he turned and began to mutter himself in amusement.**

"**Humans." He muttered.**

_**Visions**_

**Thomas was actually dreaming when he was asleep, but it's not a dream he was having, it was a vision that he received.**_** He saw himself facing an unknown armored figure who whored a strange looking mask up top of it who has two spikes on top and also whore a crimson robes and carries a red lightsaber. But the fight was turn out short as Thomas force push him and able to defeat him. As he walk up to him his rage, grief and hatred were now sworn through him as he walked up to him. "You've taken everything from me!" Thomas shouted sadly. The unknown figure raised up his head.**_

"_**Your feelings for this woman were not real." He said.**_

"_**THEY ARE REAL TO ME!" Thomas shouted angrily from his grief as his lightsaber were pointed his chest. But then a voice came and stops him before he could strike.**_

"_**Wait!" The voice shouted. The unexpected voice froze Thomas for a bit but he didn't turn nor move but the only voice he knows its from Luke Tezla as the former Jedi and the Supreme Chancellor came up to him.**_

"_**You want them dead as much as I do." Thomas said still having his lightsaber kept point the man's chest.**_

"_**Yes, but not yet. Not until they told us their Empire's secrets." Luke Tezla said. When Thomas heard that, it makes him felt bitter and more anger came up to him.**_

"_**You want to take them prisoner?" Thomas asked. He could felt from Luke's hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**To a hidden republic base so we could interrogate them. Put them on trails for threaten the peace and the true Republic. And then we'll execute them to show that the galaxy that the dread masters were dead and the Sith Empire would never return again." Luke Tezla said. Thomas felt silent for a moment. Thomas was thinking for a few moments before he could do anything else, but he felt he know what he needed to be done. But then he felt unsure what to decide.**_

"_**If I let the Dread Masters live, they'll haunt me forever." He said. Luke felt silent as well. The Supreme chancellor began to tap his shoulder and whisper to him.**_

"_**Raptus and the other members knows that if shela is survive, they can't tell you if killed them if she's dead." He said. Thomas look at the chancellor's eyes he couldn't tell if he was telling him the truth or trying to warn him not to kill them but it only pained him. He turned his head back to the man known as Raptus, Thomas knows the only to end them, was to kill them and avenge them for hurting Shela, his friends and his family. He began to raised his curved hilt Black-Red lightsaber, and it's about to strike. Before he could complete his move, a powerful red blade erupted from his chest. The pain and shock were too great, his lightsaber dropped, and he collapses before him. A dark figure emerged as he fell. Luke's rage came to him as the former chancellor and Jedi ignite his Yellow lightsaber and began to strike at him. But the dark figure turn and stop him able to strike back, and he was able to defeat him and he used his hand to grip him cruelly he pushed him to his republic troopers and mostly his wife, Bastila Shan. The Dark figure uses the force to push them off the edge and then they fell to their deaths. Raptus rose up and then the other five members appear as the sixth gazed at him.**_

"_**We lied when your training process were not yet perfected." The female member said. The dark figure began to unhooded himself and reveals to be his dark counterpart. Darth Astzelur.**_

_**The dark figure wore a sith training robe was immaculate and lethally aborned. Thomas's breath went shallow, he looked at the female dolphin who was shela; who was lying dead. It was his fault he couldn't prevent this from happening but then he clutched his burning hole and then he died.**_

"_**You have faced your final test." The other male member said. Darth Astzelur began to knelt before them and bowed.**_

"_**What is thy bidding my masters?" He asked.**_

"_**Your training is now almost complete, you must take his starfighter, scour the far edges of the galaxy find and defeated the Galatic Republic and destroy the Jedi Order. And your body will become our vessel and we will aid you when needed." Raptus said. The dark one began to raised up to his feat.**_

"_**As you wish." He said. The other sixth members nodded and disappeared with a flash of light and began to impure his body. Once that done, he left and began to stop and notice shela, he look at her for a moment noticing her eyes were closed he could tell that she's dead. Darth Astzelur had no mourn for her now as he raised his hood and left her. And then the vision faded.**_

**Thomas woke from the start and look around, he was back in his room. He looks at shela who was sleeping next to him, still sleeping. Thomas placed his heart where the whole was made from his vision and felt no pain or anything from it. He didn't know was vision is but he couldn't tell if it's the future or possibly a warning. He ignore it for a moment as he shakes off his head and lay down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

_**Christmas List**_

**Thomas was in his computer began to make his Christmas list, he was so happy that it was only a week away and he needed to get his list done and mail it. After he finish it, he print it and folded it and put it in his mail box once that he hope he could them off from his list this year and hoping that this year would be his best to remember.**

_**Noob**_

"**OMG blowhole you're so noob!" Thomas said to blowhole as they played Magic the Gathering.**

"**I fought you said you gonna go easy on me! But you lied!" Blowhole objected. Thomas faced palmed for a bit.**

"**I did but your killing self, look how much life you had left! You had like 7 left." Thomas said.**

"**I totally got confuse, you just swarm your monsters everywhere and outnumbered me." He said. Thomas sighs, **_**"Man this game is too complicated for him." **_**He thought.**

"**This game sucks." Blowhole muttered as the game went on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Thomas's Memories**

**Ch.8**

_**Thomas's tickling little Laughter**_

**Thomas's adoptive older brother, Jonathan, who had a cousin, her name is Lucy. Lucy had a beautiful long blonde hair and colorful blue eyes much similar to his eyes. She is one year older than her cousin; Jonathan, and she is a great duelist too. She is looking after Thomas for a while, while his adoptive parents and his brother are going some vacation for a week. Shela the dolphin, who was also staying with Thomas just to take good care of him; and she; like Jack who is also staying with him. For a while, Lucy is noticing Thomas was sitting his couch; just watching some computer-like T.V. that Dr. Blowhole had, he's just watching some random shows and was a bit bored. He's been still doubted about for what he had done in the past when he rebel the republic and almost destroyed the peace that Luke Tezla made. He sighed sadly, she watched him turned off the T.V. as he began to lay down for some rest. She gave a sigh. But there is might a way to cheer him up. She gave an eager look and went to him. When she approached, Thomas saw her when she came up to him. She sat down next to him and didn't say anything. But Thomas began to say something as he got up for a bit.**

"**What do you need, Lucy?" He asked. He couldn't tell about her expression, but she smirked and scooched up to him.**

"**I just want to check on you that's all." Lucy remarked. Little does he know, she began to come closer, and closer and even closer. Thomas didn't know what she is doing but she quickly slid her small finger nails and starts to poke his stomach. Which cause him to chuckle.**

"**Stop that." Thomas said, covering the spot she poke at. She gave him an innocent and confused look.**

"**What? I didn't do anything." She said, pretending to be dumb and innocent.**

"**Well whatever you're doing, you must jusaaeeeeeeee" Thomas said. Lucy began to tickle him again and began to craw her nails from his stomach and his hips. He laughed so hard as he couldn't breath.**

"**No, stop! Stop it!" He begged who was still laughing. **

"**Nope, here comes the tickle monster!" She cried out. She starts to tickle his stomach again and again. When she stop; she took off his shirt and tickle him again. This time, he boomed with laughter. Meanwhile, shela and jack were just having some conversation for a bit, but she began to stop when she heard someone laughing. She began to think that the noise does came from the living room, she and jack began to check and they gasp in surprise when Lucy is starting to tickle Thomas. They fought hes in danger but instead, he began to fought back and tickle her and found her weak spot. He got his chance to strike back but Lucy laughs afterwords and she manages to tickle him back. He laughs again and she'd tickle him once more. Both Jack and Shela looked at each other, and they gave a smile. Even though, having a cousin isn't that bad.**

_**Being Randomness.**_

"**Aw, spiders can't jump." Thomas said. Blowhole didn't quite understand for what he says. But he began to watch him playing his Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO game. But he is battling some republic troopers in correlia. He is been acting very weird today but sometimes humans are confusing for blowhole since he is a dolphin. He usually still had a grudge against Thomas's kind, but they've been partners ever since to Thomas tries to overthrow the republic government in the past and rebuild it in Thomas's image. But he failed in that conquest because of Skipper.**

"**No! No! No! Don't you dare!" Thomas sneered. He able to use his sith warrior to smash the ground against the republic troopers and they are stunned and he able to kill them when Quinn is almost about to die but he saved him. Blowhole gave an eyebrow look again. But without warning, the huge giant battle droid with the big size Droid Deka like droid had appeared and he is a boss world from Correllia or maybe from the End of Torvix Heroic 4 quest and mostly he is able to fought back but he and his companion died at the end.**

"**That Son of a hutt!" He hissed. Blowhole rolled his eyes in a amusement. He saw Thomas playing a different character, he is been attacking some random things. But he spotted some random imperial cargo hold and he gritted his teeth.**

"**BARREELLLS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He shouted. "GET OUT OF THIS GAME!" Dr. Blowhole gave a shocking look when his friend and partner does not ever shout it like that. But, heard him groan and logs out the game. He heard him muttered something.**

"**Stupid barrels." He grumbled.**

_**Thomas's Birthday and his original birth (Past)**_

**Thomas was began to search for some answears about of his birth and he is trying to decode the secret birth document from him and tries to hack it. But he didn't able to access it when it says 'DENIED'. He gritted his teeth. It looks like someone is trying to hide it from him but he disserve to know the truth.**

"**Curse you security!" He whispered angry.**

"**Curse you what Thomas?" The female voice asked. Thomas jumped in surprise when Martha and Joshua entered his room.**

"**Marth- I mean mom, you scared me." Thomas said. He is having a hard time to call Martha a mom since when he was adopted but it's hard for him to get use to it. He is currently 14 right now and by that time, today was his birthday and he is gonna turned to be 15. And must've been his birthdate, March 9****th****. But he didn't quite remember what his birth year was after he was born. But he tried to find out about his birth and the origins of his mother.**

"**Sorry Thomas, but me and your farther wanted to let you know today is your birthday but most of your friends only came but the other students and the masters from the Jedi order still been pretty busy but at least Skipper, Rico, Private and Kowalski came. Even Sarah; He felt a small excitement coming from his face, and so; he also know Skipper came too, his mentor.**

"**Where they are though?" He asked.**

"**There at the kitchen, waiting for you." Joshua answered for his wife.**

**The politicianer came up to him and offered him to lead. Thomas hesitated, he got up and left. Joshua smiled when watch his son and his wife going downstairs but she stopped for a bit.**

"**Are you coming with us honey?" Martha asked.**

"**I'll be there in a minute." He replied. She nodded and takes her son downstairs. He turned back to his son's computer he notice his son is trying to find out some answers about his past and his mother, but it could might hurt him if he find out that his mother was killed by his farther and so Joshua, began to turn off his sons computer hoping his son wouldn't find the truth. If he found out about that his mother had died, and the man who killed his mother was his own father. Everything that Thomas's stood for, it would be the end of his life. The best way is to wait until he is ready, when the time is right.**

_**Thomas's Kidnapped Part 3- Reunion**_

**Thomas was still in his cell motionlessly as he lay down on the solid ground marble floor. He hoped Shela or anyone could rescue him and bring him home safely. A moment later; when the explosion heard above the door cell's entrance. One of the guards began to sound the alarm when it's blaring, they all gathered armed and ready. There's a cry from the other guard who is running to the entrance but killed with an instant. The group felt a shock as their former comrade who was dead and collapsed. They began to raised their heads and muzzled their weapons and began to fire. With that happen, one of their blaster bolts must've been deflected and hit one of them. Thomas raised his body between his arms on his left hip; he didn't what was going on when everyone is started screaming and shouting. Jonathan who must've carried Thomas's lightsaber and able to kill the guards. Shela, who was stood by him hoping to find Thomas, she looked everywhere, and elsewhere, the door cell slide open, as Thomas saw the guard cruelly grip Thomas's shirt and put his blaster in Thomas's head. Shela actually found Thomas and she gasped in shock when she saw the human guard as he about to kill him. She heard the trigger from the blaster as it about to be ready, her eyes widens in shock. She launched herself as she wrestled the guard. She is a cable fighter, but he is no match from her now. The guard tries to stop her, but she able to bite his arm and he screams in pain. She lets go of his arm as it bleeds to death. She panted for breath, she turn to Thomas who was frightening when he was at the right side to his brother; she gave an angry look at him. She went up to him.**

"**Thomas, you worried me sick!" She yelled. "It's been whole four months for me and your mother to find you! We told you to stay inside the HQ until they capture the kidnapper, but no! You left yourself to be captured!" Jonathan didn't that his brother was really scared from her yelling, but he tried his best to stay calm but he couldn't help it but cried.**

"**I-I'm so sorry shela." Thomas said crying and hurtful. "I'm so sorry I won't do it again and I'll never disobey you guys again!" He sobbed, in front of her and his brother. She felt a bit sad now, she didn't mean to yell at him but she hurt him because of her yell. She gently began to hug him in comfort but she glad that Martha and the rest of his family had him again once more, they almost lost him but now, he was reunited. Shela did her best to comfort him as she could, the female common bottlenose dolphin continues to rub his back for a few seconds and hummed for a bit.**

"**It's all right now Thomas, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Shela said cheerfully. Thomas did his best to nod when he was right beside her shoulder. She gave a cheerful smile; she petted his back in comfort.**

"**Let's get you home." She said. And Thomas did nod again and she looks at Jonathan and offered her to carry him. They helped him got up and carried both of his arms betweens their shoulders and left this awful place. Hoping they could get him back home safely and then, they left. **


End file.
